That Night
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Hanya kisah kecil menjelang tidur malamnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin./ "Kyuhyun-ah?"/ "Aku juga mau tidur, hyung. Diamlah."/ Apa salahnya kalau aku manly?/ A KyuMin fanfiction/ It's YAOI/ Drabble/ Typo(s)/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed!/ Don't be siders, please.


**::::::::::::::::::::**

**That Night**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**YAOI, Typo(s), Drabble, Full of Gajeness **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin baru saja selesai dengan rutinitasnya sebelum tidur. Cuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk tidur…

'_Eh?'_

Sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya. Sungmin merasa bibirnya sedikit terhisap, hanya sesaat.

"Hmm, bau mint. Aku suka."

Sungmin mengerjap sebentar. Memastikan bahwa wajah yang nyaris menempel dengan wajahnya ini adalah dia.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Hmm?"

Hanya gumaman yang keluar, karena yang ditanya sibuk menenggelamkan wajah di pipi Sungmin yang gembil.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Hei, ada apa dengan anak ini sebenarnya? Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Sungmin berbicara.

"Kulit wajahmu juga wangi, hyung." Bisik namja itu samar.

"Yeah, aku 'kan selalu cuci muka sebelum tidur. Memangnya kau? Makanya wajahmu sering berjerawat."

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian mendorong namja tadi pelan agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Baru saja Sungmin menjatuhkan diri diatas ranjang, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa sesak dan berat. Ternyata namja tadi sedang menindihnya.

"Yaish! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mau tidur!" sentak Sungmin.

Ia mendorong tubuh namja itu, tetapi tubuh jangkung itu bergeming.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Aku juga mau tidur, hyung. Diamlah."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Lama-lama anak ini menjengkelkan juga.

"Kau punya kamar sendiri 'kan? Kembalilah ke kamarmu!"

Tak ada jawaban. Sungmin mendengus kesal, ia membuka mulutnya hendak mengomel lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau dengar tidak sih? Kembali ke-"

Ucapan Sungmin hilang diantara bibir Kyuhyun. Namja itu kembali mencium bibirnya, ah bukan… Sepertinya melumat terdengar lebih tepat.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya, ingin protes juga tidak bisa. Semuanya terasa percuma jika Cho Kyuhyun sudah menciumnya. Lama-lama namja manis ini luruh, ia perlahan menutup kedua manik beningnya dan mulai mencoba untuk menikmati ciuman-ah maksudnya cumbuan-ini.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum diantara gerak bibirnya. Kedua tangannya yang sudah mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan erat, perlahan mengendur. Yah, tadi ia jaga-jaga saja kalau-kalau si bunny ini menolaknya. Ia tidak mau terkena tinju malam-malam begini.

Merasa Sungmin sudah pasrah dibawahnya, Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksi lebihnya.

Dengan perlahan dan amat lihai, lidahnya menekan belahan bibir Sungmin. Dari ujung sebelah kanan hingga ke ujung sebelah kiri. Tetapi bibir mungil dengan lekukan unik itu ngotot, tak mau membuka barang sedikit saja.

'_Aaah, dia menantangku rupanya. Lihat nanti, BunnyMin…' _batin Kyuhyun mulai evil.

Kyuhyun mungkin masih bisa bersabar beberapa detik setelahnya. Tapi ia sudah tidak sabar ketika setelah beberapa detik berikutnya Sungmin masih saja tak memberinya akses masuk.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memelototi Sungmin yang malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah! Kau ini menggodaku, ya?"

Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan tanpa membuka bibirnya. Kedua matanya menyipit dan pipinya tertarik ke samping. Tertawa ditahan.

"Hyuuuunngg, aku ini mau menciummu. Ayolah…" bujuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kapan lagi bisa mengerjai magnae usil ini?

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap Sungmin. Otaknya berpikir sejenak.

'_Sejak kapan dia jadi iseng seperti ini?'_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia mengalah, dan beranjak menggeser tubuhnya berbaring disamping Sungmin. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh si bunny yang sedang menjahilinya itu.

"Hei hyung, aku tadi lihat foto-fotomu."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin. Ia tersenyum dalam hati melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"_Stalker_mu hebat-hebat ya. Bisa mengambil foto yang sangat bagus seperti itu."

Sungmin masih diam.

"Kau jadi terlihat tampan, hyung. Dengan kemeja biru yang dimasukkan rapi ke dalam _jeans_mu. Kacamata hitam membuatmu terlihat _manly._"

Kyuhyun nyaris tidak rela menyebut Sungmin '_manly_'. Mau berpakaian apapun Sungmin tetap manis dimatanya. Dan… _sexy._ _What a pervert guy… _Ckckckck!

Sungmin mengerjap lagi. Apa maksud Kyuhyun adalah fotonya saat ia menonton drama musikal Ryeowook tadi?

"Kau benar-benar terlihat tampan, Minniemin. Gayamu sangat maskulin, pasti para Pumpkiners histeris melihat penampilanmu hari ini."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tidak rela mengucapkan maskulin untuk Sungmin. Sampai kapan pun yang _manly _ dan maskulin itu dirinya, bukan Sungmin!

Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya untuk protes.

"Yah! Aku ini namja, wajar kalau aku tampil _manly. _Apa salahnya kalau aku _manly_? Aku-"

Sungmin terdiam saat melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arahnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat sadar apa maksud Kyuhyun.

"Kena kau, hyung…" Kyuhyun makin tersenyum lebar.

Sebelum Sungmin sempat mengatupkan mulutnya lagi, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menyumpal mulutnya dengan lidah. Sungmin terkesiap, tidak siap sama sekali. Ia mengerang protes dan berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun. Tapi tenaganya mendadak hilang saat Kyuhyun menjilat lembut langit-langit mulutnya.

"Nngh…"

Tanpa sadar Sungmin melenguh pelan, matanya mulai terpejam. Ia menyerah. Entah Kyuhyun belajar darimana, tapi Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun memang seorang _good kisser._ Ia saja yang namja bisa terbuai sampai seperti ini, bagaimana dengan yeoja ya?

Sungmin kembali melenguh saat Kyuhyun mencecap saliva mereka yang berceceran disekitar bibirnya dan membawanya masuk lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Ini mungkin terdengar sedikit jorok, tetapi jujur Sungmin menyukai ini. Saat-saat Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan lembut, tapi penuh gairah yang meledak-ledak. Ck!

Kedua tangannya yang tadi meronta dalam cengkeraman Kyuhyun perlahan melemas. Dirasakannya cengkeraman Kyuhyun mengendur, kemudian namja jangkung itu menarik tangannya agar mengalung di leher.

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menciumnya, dan ketika akhirnya Sungmin mulai menggeliat resah, barulah namja Cho itu melepas cumbuan bibirnya.

"Kau…mau…membunuhku…hah?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Untuk bernafas saja sudah kesulitan, masih bisa-bisanya Sungmin mengomel?

"Ck, kau jangan munafik hyung. Kau juga suka 'kan kucium lama-lama?"

Kyuhyun menggerutu sambil menjentik dahi Sungmin, membuat namja itu melotot kepadanya.

"Apa sih, hyung? Tidak usah sok melotot kepadaku, kau mau menjadi santapan tengah malamku, hm?"

Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang dibalas cengiran oleh namja _gamer _itu.

"Sudah, aku masih belum puas menciummu. Jadi kau diam saja ya, Minniemin."

Setelah berkata begitu Kyuhyun langsung menempelkan lagi bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Masa bodoh kalau Sungmin meronta, toh kekasihnya itu hanya meronta di awal. Nanti juga namja manis itu menikmatinya. Yah, malu-malu tapi mau.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sungmin juga sudah tidak peduli kalau nanti Kyuhyun tidur diranjangnya. Mereka 'kan _roommate couple,_ bukankah begitu?

.

.

.

**END!**

**A/N: Waaaaaaa *histerissendiri. Apa itu yang saya tulis diatas? Bener-bener gaje 'kan? Gara-gara piku KyuMin ama Heenim bertebaran di TL, jadi gini deh T.T**

**Yang menyempatkan diri baca, sempatin juga komennya yak hahaha. *dasargataudiriffgajeajamasihngarepadayangbaca**

**Ditunggu komennya chingudeul *kabur**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


End file.
